Tu próxima cita
by LucyAnaliz
Summary: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski (Derek Hale/Lydia Martin) Nuestra Relación. Momento: 1-2-3-4-5-6-7


Los personajes no me pertenecen. La serie mucho menos.

* * *

Nuestra Relación. Momento. 1.

— Cómo está mi amigo gigoló hoy, eh! — _¡Que sonrisa! Esa es la sonrisa de un ángel con cuernos de demonio. Tan solo, quisiera poder alejarme de su mejilla para posarme en sus labios._

— No bromees.  
Me esta matando la resaca.

 _Si no supiera que mi brazos son lo suficientemente amplios para abrazarte no estaría tan tentado en sostenerte contra mi pecho_ — No es para menos,…anoche si que tomaste demasiado.

— Negare todo lo que digan qué yo dije en tu contra, y recuerda… qué seré muy inocente hasta que me declares culpable.

Risas.

 _Eres lo suficientemente pecaminoso como para caer en el pecado._ — No digas tonterías. — Silencio…. _Si tan solo escucharas, lo que solo me atrevo a transmitir en mis pensamientos. Seguramente escaparías muy lejos._

— ¿Qué tan mal me porte anoche?

— No lo suficiente como para que no lo recuerdes.

Risas.

 ** _¿Cómo puede un chico ser tan encantador?_**

— Ey mira ¡mierda! Qué es esa cosa debajo de tus labios, ¿te estás dejando crecer la barba? — _una excusa perfecta para acariciar su rostro._

— Qué… ¿no me sienta tan bien como a ti?…,tengo resaca, …no me creerías capas de sujetar el rastrillo.

— Debiste pedirme ayuda... tengo técnica.

— mhm... como con las chicas, next.

 **Silencio…**

* * *

 ** _" Stiles Stilinski"_** **= (prohibido para la salud de cualquier hombre heterosexual)**

 _Él es… Todo él… es… lo suficientemente espectacular como para caer rendido._

 _Les voy a contar cómo nos conocimos._

 _Yo estaba en una relación complicada._  
 _En ese momento me encontraba interesado apasionadamente por la hermosa chica que se presentaba como mi novia. Pero ella estaba atrapada en otro juego mucho más vertiginoso y peligroso, el cual era enamorarse de alguien que realmente fuese interesante._

 _Yo no era el típico mujeriego, en realidad ganaba por apariencia pero perdía al intentar mantener el interés._

 _Stiles pasaba por un momento más intenso, por lo que sé._

 _El estaba muy enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia._  
 _Quien el año pasado estuvo recuperándose de un terrible accidente automovilístico que casi le cuesta la vida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que podía perderla, le declaro sus sentimientos. Obviamente ellos no terminaron juntos. Por que ella era Lydia Martín, quien había aceptado ser mi novia._  
 _Al parecer. Stiles esperaba ser rechazado, y de forma amigable ellos siguieron siendo los mismo de siempre. Eso no significa que él pudo olvidarse de sus sentimientos por ella._

 _El problema aquí es que Stiles se había vuelto algo típicamente común entre nosotros. Cada que Lydia discutía conmigo ella corría a sus brazos como clavándome un puñal. Ella me recordaba de esa forma que siempre podía cambiar de opinión. Con el tiempo Stiles mismo fue quien empezó a compadecerse de nuestra relación. Se volvió no sólo cercano a Lydia sino también a mi. Me daba consejos que efectivamente nos ayudaban por un tiempo._  
 _Pero no estábamos coordinados para nada, y ha futuro era más que destinado que terminaríamos._

 _Lo que no sabe Stiles es que uno de los motivos de nuestra última pelea fue él._

 _Lydia le había estado consiguiendo citas a Stiles,…quizás por sentir la culpa de no corresponderle o de verle como un tercio, "solitario"_  
 _La idea de Stiles con alguien,…no llegaba a mi. Estaba demasiado intranquilo en aquellas semanas._

 _Estábamos en mi casa acomodándose como pareja que eramos en el sofá para ver películas esa noche._

— Derek, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Dime.

— Esa chica que sonríe mucho, creo que era Allison... , ¿está soltera? por qué.. tal vez..

— ¡Lydia, deja de hacerlo!¡él está enamorado de ti, de ninguna maneras puedes conseguirle citas con otras personas!

— ¿Por qué no? Stiles no esta realmente colado por mi. Se le pasara cuando encuentre la indicada.

— No me lo parece.

— ¡Basta!. Esta discusión nunca nos lleva a nada bueno.

— No entiendo por que eres tan egoísta. — _Las palabras se habían escapado sin remedio y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de disculparme en aquel momento._ — no te importa nada mas que pase de ti.

— tienes razón… no te mereces una egoísta.  
Lo mejor es terminar — _Ni siquiera tuve que seguirla con la mirarla, la puerta había sido azotada con fuerza._

 _Ni siquiera supe entenderlo en ese instante... pero entonces me puse a pensar en la razón por la que no corría detrás de lydia... y_ **bang!** _pasó una loca idea por mi cabeza._

 _En que momento deje de verlo como rival, y pasó a ser tanto más._

 _En medio de todo este desbarate de emociones me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando._  
 _Me había enamorado de la persona equivocada._

 _ **De un chico.**_  
 _ **Un chico enamorado de mi novia.**_

 _Pensarán ; ¿Por qué si tanto me gustaba no hacia algo?_

 _Orgullo._  
 _El orgullo me hacía negar con fuerza mis sentimientos._  
 _Pero no orgullo de no querer enamorarme de alguien de mi mismo sexo._  
 _Sino qué orgullo de perder contra alguien del sexo opuesto._  
 _El nunca me aceptaría._

 _El día después de esa discusión con Lydia, le pedí una disculpa, y hablamos tanto que creí que podía pedirle otra oportunidad pero antes de que mi boca colocará una cuerda en mi cuello, y lo propusiera. Ella respondió. "De todas formas no hubiéramos tenido éxito como pareja, esto no está funcionando"_

 _Stiles intento reunirnos. Pero, le explicamos que lo nuestro no tenía vuelta de hoja. Intente decirle que lo intentara con Lydia, pero el se negó rotundamente._  
— Me rendí con ella hace tiempo lobito, ella no tiene ningún interés en mi. De ser así, ¿me conseguiría citas? Enserio, la última casi hace que me lancé por una ventana. Lydia ni siquiera se imagina mis verdaderos gustos.

 _Eso me dejo mucho mas tranquilo. Pero Lydia no había dejado de conseguirle citas a Stiles. Yo no sabia como hacer para que el dejara de salir en ellas._

 _Nuestros grupos empezaron a separarse cada vez más por lo que nuestros encuentros fueron pocos y dolorosos. Dado que cada día que le veía era otro flechazo en el corazón._

 _No pude concentrarme en nada por qué como una condena divina en cada sitio a donde iba,… él estaba en una de sus citas._

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

 _Entonces llegamos a este día._

 _Nos juntamos en una cafetería luego de una noche de fiesta. Lydia quiere presentarnos a su nueva pareja. Stiles no puede creer que en menos de dos meces ella me este presentando a mi remplazo._

 _Él sonríe inocentemente como si no supiera la razón por la que ella nos cito aquí._

 _Risas._

* * *

 ** _-_**  
 ** _¿Cómo puede un chico ser tan encantador?_**

— Ey mira ¡mierda! Qué es esa cosa debajo de tus labios, ¿te estás dejando crecer la barba? — _una excusa perfecta para acariciar su rostro._

— Qué… ¿no me sienta tan bien como a ti?…,tengo resaca, …no me creerías capaz de sujetar el rastrillo.

— Debiste pedirme ayuda... tengo técnica.

— como con las chicas, next.

Silencio…

— No creo que necesites técnica para conquistar a alguien. — _Me lancé atrevidamente ._ — Yo caería por ti.

— Tonterías.  
Eres un salvaje Hale.

— No bromeó. — _Cuando estoy apunto de decir algo que no tendrá retorno por que ninguno de los dos está bajo los efectos del alcohol._ — yo realmente…

—Ey, ¡chicos!

 _ **Genial,** ... estupida mi suerte. _

_Lydia aparece con su nuevo accesorio llamado Jackson Whittemore._


End file.
